A phase 2 trial with immunotoxin BL22 that targets CD22 on Hairy Cell Leukemia is open. So far 32 patients have been treated and many have shown a complete hematologic remission. A phase 1 trial with BL22 in pediatric ALL was opened in collaboration with Dr. Alan Wayne, P.O.B. The current dose level is 30 microgram/kg Q.O.D. x 6. No major toxicities have occurred. Two phase 1 trials with immunotoxin SS1P given by continuous infusion or Q.O.D. x 3 for mesothelioma, pancreatic cancer and ovarian cancer have been completed. Several minor responses were observed. A phase 2 trial combining SS1P with chemo is planned for 2007. A phase 1 trial in CLL with immunotoxin LMB 2 targeting CD25 is open. Also a phase 1 trial in CTCL is open.